


Nights Like This

by mapsiiodyne (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bukkake, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Rough Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mapsiiodyne
Summary: On nights like this, Axel just wants to be used. Organization XIII is happy to oblige him.





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry if you've read this fic before in a different fandom; I'm plagiarizing myself!  
> Please read the tags!

“God, _please,”_ Axel gasps hoarsely as Xemnas finally finishes painting his face with sticky white, foolishly wasting the few seconds he had to catch his breath before Xigbar is taking his place and thrusting into his mouth. All he can do is moan eagerly, not daring to open his eyes with cum still caught in his lashes, and hollow his cheeks as Xigbar fucks his throat. His right hand is busy stroking Xaldin’s cock, his left, Marluxia’s, but Xigbar is kind enough to help him keep his center of gravity while on his knees by fisting a steady hand in his hopelessly mussed hair.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Xigbar smiles lazily, eyeing the way Xemnas’ and Lexaeus’ combined cum drips off of Axel’s chin in a lewd, disgusting manner that only serves to make his dick harder. Axel whimpers, eyebrows drawing together as he savors the delicious bitter flavor in his mouth. It’s _so_ hot how much Axel loves this. All of the Organization’s members consider themselves lucky when they find a partner who doesn’t mind the taste of cum, but Axel _craves_ it, considers it a treat; wants it all over his face, filling his mouth, dripping onto his lap. He’s not drenched yet, but he will be by the end of the night if he gets his way, and all of his coworkers are more than happy to oblige him. “You don’t even choke anymore.”

Axel wants to open his eyes, to watch his superior looking down on him like this, but having an eyeful of cum is something he’s experienced before and would rather not experience again. He’s grateful when Xigbar finally seems to notice his predicament, reaching down to run a calloused thumb over his eyelid and wiping away the semen there before repeating it on the other side. Axel’s lashes flutter once, twice, before he’s looking upwards once again, eyes gleaming with need as he flattens his tongue against the underside of Xigbar’s cock.

“Saïx, you can come closer,” Marluxia says, glancing over to where Saïx watches from the loveseat with a relaxed hand curled around the base of his erection.

“I want him last,” is all Saïx says, and Axel can’t help the tremble of anticipation that shakes him despite the (delightfully) painful grip on his hair.

“Relax,” Xigbar instructs, tugging Axel’s hair until his nose touches the elder’s pelvis. Axel whines but doesn’t fight against it, whimpering helplessly as Xigbar unapologetically fucks his throat raw. He’s doing a bad job at remembering to stroke the two cocks in his hands and he knows it, but hopefully he looks hot enough that his colleagues will forgive him for it for the time being.

 _“Fuck, I’_ _m gonna come,_ _”_ Axel hears Zexion say behind him and immediately opens his eyes. Xigbar senses Axel’s sudden resistance and releases his hair, biting his lip at the thick string of his subordinates’ cum that connects his cock to Axel’s glossy, swollen lips.

“Zex, please,” he begs hoarsely, looking over his shoulder as best he can without letting go of Xaldin and Marluxia. “L-let me have it, please…”

As always, Zexion hesitates. He’s never directly involved when they do this, doesn’t enjoy treating Axel like a throat to fuck despite how clearly Axel loves it, but they all know that even Zexion can’t resist feisty, uncontrollable Axel begging on his knees for it. With a gentle push from Demyx he’s rising to his feet with his cock in his hand, standing beside Xigbar who snakes his arms around the younger’s waist and watches him stroke himself over Axel with an impish grin.

Axel tilts his head back, eyes flicking between the pleasure on the younger’s face and the promising heaviness of his balls as he brings himself to the edge before shooting into Axel’s waiting mouth with a gasp and a groan of his name. “That’s it,” Xigbar breathes, three and a half pairs of eyes watching Zexion’s release fall in thick white ropes over Axel’s tongue, and Axel’s lips curl into a blissed-out smile as it fills his mouth and dribbles down his chin. Saïx stands up in order to get a better view, standing between Xigbar and Marluxia, and smiles softly at the look on his friend’s face.

“Good boys swallow,” he reminds him, voice a tad bit lower than usual. Axel closes his mouth and swallows once, twice, before he’s smiling again, gently rubbing his thumbs over the heads of Xaldin and Marluxia’s cocks as he does. Zexion breathes heavily following his orgasm and runs two fingers through the mess dripping off of Axel’s chin before sliding them between his lips, groaning softly at the eagerness with which Axel licks them clean.

“Good boy…”

“Move; I’m not done yet,” Xigbar bumps Zexion’s hip with the intentions of reclaiming Axel’s mouth, but Marluxia grabs him by the chin and tilts his head up before he gets the chance. Axel’s jaw automatically drops, and Marluxia wastes no time pushing his cock between the redhead’s plush lips and thrusting deep. “Hey!”

“Xaldin looks like he needs a break,” Marluxia grins as Axel’s hand drops from the lancer’s cock, and Xaldin scoffs despite the fact that he really is too close to coming.

“Whatever, asshole.”

“At least share him,” Xigbar says, nudging Saïx out of the way to stand beside Marluxia. Axel looks up at him with a smile in his eyes and wraps a hand around his still spit-slick member, pulling off of Marluxia’s cock long enough to lewdly lick the head of his. Marluxia grins lazily and throws an arm around Xigbar’s shoulders, watching as Axel alternates between sucking his cock and Xigbar’s and always stroking whoever isn’t in his mouth.

“He’s such a good boy,” he says absently, smoothing a few stray hairs away from Axel's face, and Axel spends an extra few seconds on his cock as a wordless _thank you_ before switching back to Xigbar’s.

“Isn’t he?” Xigbar thrusts forward as Axel sinks his lips down to see if he can choke him, but Axel expertly compensates for the movement without flinching. “Maybe if he makes me cum I’ll finger him later.”

Axel whimpers. Everybody knows how much Axel loves Xigbar’s fingers, and he spends a minute sucking the elder more enthusiastically than before. His mouth is _so_ tight and wet, pink lips stretched obscenely around Xigbar’s girth, pale skin still glistening with the evidence of his previous two facials. “Fuck,” Xigbar hisses as he feels the heat in his gut start to coil, and Axel stops sucking in order to wetly slap the elder’s cock against his tongue a few times with a grin. _You gonna come?_ his green eyes ask despite already knowing the answer. “Axel…”

Xigbar moves Axel’s hand and replaces it with his own. His hands are really nice to look at and Axel could probably kneel there and watch him stroke himself forever, but it only takes a few more flicks of the elder’s wrist before his hand stills and he’s coming in thick ropes across Axel’s face with a trembling moan. Axel’s eyes fall closed, the smile on his face only broadening as Xigbar release drips down his right cheek and the bridge of his nose, and he can distinctly hear Xaldin’s groan behind him.

“Fuck, I can’t. Xigbar, move.”

Axel opens his eyes to see Xaldin standing over him, the last of his self-control broken as he aims his cock at the redhead’s face. Axel laughs with delight as Xaldin fists his left hand in his hair and comes in Axel’s waiting mouth, pearlescent drops of ivory pooling hotly on his tongue. Axel looks so sexy like this: on his knees with his cock straining against the fabric of his boxer shorts, painfully hard just from having his mouth fucked and his face covered with an obscene amount of cum. He's swallowed even more than what drips off his chin, but Axel’s never satisfied until he’s earned the release of every last one of his colleagues. Axel smiles up at Xaldin before closing his mouth to swallow, and Xigbar laughs weakly and reaches down to smooth his hair.

“Good boy…”

“He’s a cute little cum dumpster, isn’t he?” Marluxia demands Axel’s attention once again by taking his cock in his hand and slapping it none too gently against Axel’s cheek. Axel whimpers at the words, immediately leaning up to lick it clean again, but the elder hits him again with a wet _thwack_ before he can. “Open. I want my turn.”

Axel can’t obey fast enough, moaning around Marluxia’s cock as he thrusts in. “White looks good on him, don’t you think?” he hears Xemnas ask, and heat rushes through his system at the reminder that he’s being watched by each and every one of his fellow members as Marluxia ruthlessly fucks his face. His jaw aches, his throat burns, but Axel never wants it to end. Maybe Xemnas or Lexaeus will be hard again by the time everyone else finishes and they can all take turns flooding his mouth with cum until morning.

“He’s got two hands free, Demyx and Saïx,” Marluxia laughs breathlessly without slowing down. “There’s no line.”

They all know that Saïx won’t compete, especially not with Marluxia, for Axel’s attention. Whatever it is Axel has going on with Saïx runs a lot deeper than what he has with the rest of them. Demyx however, who’s been quietly watching from the sofa between Lexaeus and Zexion for some time now, rises and moves to stand beside Marluxia with a smirk playing on his lips. Axel doesn’t have to be told what to do and immediately wraps a hand around Demyx’s thick cock, stroking eagerly as he lets Marluxia have his way with his mouth.

Marluxia doesn’t last more than a few more minutes, harsh breaths giving way to low whines as his hips start to stutter. Xigbar’s one of the few of them who doesn’t feel the overwhelming need to nap after orgasm and entertains himself by teasing Axel, dancing skilled fingers over the hard outline of his cock and planting butterfly kisses up his neck while Marluxia chases his release. Axel’s moans are mostly involuntary at this point, the tears rolling down his cheeks beyond his control as his thighs clench with arousal and he pleads to Marluxia with his eyes. “Fuck, Axel,” Marluxia whines, gasping and pulling out in time to come over Axel’s face with a trembling moan. Axel’s hand stills on Demyx’s cock for a moment as he savors the feeling, a shaky sob of his own coming from somewhere high in his throat as Marluxia adds to the already-disgusting mess of cum, spit and tears on his face. He loves it, _god_ he loves it, and he’s almost too turned on to function as he gazes heatedly up at the spent man above him.

“Cute,” grins Demyx, watching the way Axel tries to get his mouth around his cock the minute Marluxia pulls away. “I like you when you’re desperate.”

Axel moans for real when Demyx finally claims his waiting mouth, throat fluttering helplessly as the younger pushes him to his limits. Demyx’s got the biggest dick out of all of them and Axel loves how difficult it is to suck, what a challenge it is to swallow it without choking. Demyx likes making it difficult, knowing damn well that if anyone can make Axel gag it’s him, and has a smile playing on his lips as he forces Axel further down by his hair. “There you go,” he teases as he thrusts his hips forward, filling with masculine pride as Axel chokes for the first time that night. “You can do it, Axel.”

“Open him up for me,” Saïx says somewhere far away, and Xigbar’s chuckle is in Axel’s ear a minute later as his now cum-stained boxers are pushed down to the middle of his thighs and a lubed fingertip presses against his hole. Demyx takes his time fucking Axel’s throat, features contorting with pleasure as Xigbar elicits more whimpers and moans than before by pressing one, then two fingers deep into Axel’s ass, easily reaching his prostate and rubbing slowly with the sadistic intention of driving Axel mad from the slow-burning pressure.

“That what you wanted?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Axel quickly confirms, arching his back and immediately going back to working his mouth over Demyx’s cock when he stops thrusting. It’s fun to watch him work for it, Demyx thinks, and he smiles as he strokes Axel’s hair and watches with lidded eyes.

“Such a good boy.”

Axel’s eyes go wide when Demyx’s fingers pinch his nose, effectively cutting off his air supply without letting him pull off his cock. His throat pulses and contracts as he strives for oxygen, the sensation heavenly around Demyx’s throbbing member, and Xigbar forces him to swallow Demyx all the way down for a few seconds before pulling his hair back to let him breathe. Axel gasps and sputters, a sticky string of precum and saliva still connecting his mouth to Demyx’s cock, looking so turned on that he doesn’t know what to do with himself as he goes for Demyx’s balls and licks sloppily up the underside of his shaft. The weight of his cock is heavy against Axel’s face and drags through the mess of cum already slicking his cheeks, but Axel doesn’t think twice before licking it off and wrapping his lips back around the head.

“There you go, earn Dem’s cum,” Xigbar whispers in his ear, nibbling the shell of it as two fingers become three and the ache in Axel’s cock makes itself even more evident. It gets to be so much that Axel can’t focus properly on sucking and Demyx takes over once again, fucking Axel’s face in long, deep strokes that have him making lewd noises almost hot enough to get the other members hard again. Axel stares upwards without flinching, anxiously craving Demyx’s release, and it only takes a few more minutes before Demyx’s eyes are falling closed and his mouth is falling open, his hand tight in Axel’s hair as he comes hotly down his throat without warning or apology. He knows how much Axel hates that, knows that he wants to be allowed to taste it before he swallows it, but Demyx’s never been nice and lives for the look on Axel’s face as he desperately tries to lick him clean.

“Demyx…”

His complaint is cut off when Xigbar does something with his fingers that has him moaning and rolling his hips down, a hand immediately reaching back to close around the elder’s wrist, and Axel positively trembles when Saïx finally comes to stand before him with a blazing glint in his eyes.

“Isa…”

Saïx drops to his knees in an instant, cradling Axel’s jaw with both hands and catching his lips in a kiss so hot that it has Axel sobbing and throwing his arms around Saix’s neck in an attempt to pull him closer. It’s messy, it’s disgusting, but nobody can look away as Saïx kisses him without a hint of repulsion at the taste of the others’ cum on the redhead’s lips. Saïx pulls away first in order to lick a hot stripe over Axel’s cheek, and Axel barely has a moment to moan before Saïx’s fingers are in his mouth, silently ordering to suck them clean.

He’s eager, efficient, and he sucks on Saïx’s fingers long after they’re clean while Saix slowly cleans his face with his tongue. Axel’s jaw falls slack as the digits withdraw and he stares fervidly up at Saïx, the cum in his mouth dripping thick and filthy from his lips onto Axel’s waiting tongue below. “Fuck,” someone whispers at the grateful whine that comes from high in Axel’s throat. There’s a lot to swallow, and Axel closes his mouth for half a second to do so before opening it again so quickly that one might think he was genuinely afraid of wasting a drop.

“Good boy,” Saïx smiles before kissing him again, this one significantly less sticky and more tender than the last. Xigbar presses one more kiss to the younger’s shoulder blade before withdrawing his fingers and going to cuddle a visibly sleepy Zexion while Saïx finishes Axel off. “You’ve been so good, baby. Let me reward you.”

“Please,” Axel half-whispers, his speaking voice almost gone completely. “Wreck me.”

The others watch intently as Saïx shoves him down onto all fours and kneels behind him, smacking his ass with his left hand as he lubes himself up with his right. Axel gasps and whimpers, fresh desire flooding his system at the loud _crack_ of Saïx’s palm, but he doesn’t have time to do anything else before Saïx’s cock is filling him to the brim and stretching him to his limits in the best way he can possibly imagine.

“I’ll wreck you,” Saïx breathes as Axel’s knees slide further apart. “I will.”

He does.

Saïx doesn’t take him slowly and gently like he so often does when they find themselves alone together after a long, tiring day of work. Instead he sets his pace with the intention of bringing Axel a pleasure so intense that all he can do is cry his name, fingers uselessly grappling at the carpet as he’s overcome by all the sensations he’s been deprived of for nearly an hour now. The only sound louder than the slap of skin against skin is the sinful gasps and sobs coming from Axel as Saïx pounds into him, paired with the elder’s own labored breathing. It’s not fated to last long; they’ve both been on edge for too long, but that doesn’t mean Saïx doesn’t intend to draw it out as much as he still can.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Axel whines, dropping to his elbows and spreading his knees a little further in an attempt to ground himself. It’s useless and he knows it; he’s almost guaranteed to have a nasty rug burn on his knees come morning, but part of him is almost looking forward to the lusty looks the other members will give him when he walks into the kitchen in the morning. He almost feels as if he’s floating, drunk on the feeling of Saïx’s cock filling him over and over, and the ache in his own cock only gets worse with each skillful hit to his prostate. “Saïx…”

“Such a pretty little slut,” Marluxia coos, lips curling into a teasing kitten smile as he crawls over. He’s recovered enough from his orgasm to get back to instigating, and his grin broadens as he wraps a loose hand around the redhead’s neck and pulls his elbows off the floor. “Bet you can’t wait to have your tight little ass filled with cum too, huh? You’re never satisfied.”

Axel moans as he holds eye contact with Marluxia, squeezing the hand resting over his throat in a wordless invitation. Marluxia’s eyes darken as he tightens his hand and watches the way Axel’s eyes fall closed as he strives for oxygen, the hair around his face bouncing and jolting cutely with each hard thrust of Saïx’s hips. He doesn’t let go until Axel frantically taps out, and he’s there to catch him before the redhead can crumple back into a gasping, quivering mess on the floor.

“Oh my god, yes yes yes…”

Axel cries out when Saïx shifts onto his back and pulls Axel back by his hair to sit on his cock facing Marluxia, thighs still trembling as he slowly sinks down with a moan. He doesn’t wait to be told to move, grabbing Marluxia’s shoulders for support as he manages to get onto his feet and straighten his back despite his shaking legs. It’s no secret that Axel rides dick like a champion and no one is really surprised by how eagerly he bounces, little whimpers and moans escaping his lips as he tosses his head back and relentlessly fucks himself down on Saïx’s cock.

“So pretty,” Marluxia whispers to himself as he watches Axel work his hips in ways that shoot jealousy through the veins of every man watching. Axel smiles at the compliment, a breathy giggle escaping as he drops back onto his knees and grinds down. Saïx takes the chance to thrust up, startling a moan out of Axel, and keeps fucking up into him until the younger is a sobbing mess on his lap once again. “You’re so good with that mouth Axel, you deserve to cum.”

Axel whimpers a garbled version of Marluxia’s name when he wraps a cool hand around Axel’s neglected, impossibly hard cock, making him writhe with the onslaught of sensation. “Please, please, _please,”_ he begs despite the fact that he can feel himself racing towards the finish with every smack of Saïx’s hips against his and every swipe of Marluxia’s thumb over the crown of his cock. “Isa, n-need it… f-fill me…”

“I’ve got you,” Saïx grunts. “I’ve got you, baby…”

It only takes a dozen more thrusts before Saïx’s hips stutter and he comes deep inside Axel with a deep groan of his name, holding his hips still as he fills him to the brim. The sudden sensation, the mental image of how Saïx’s cum will trickle down his thighs after he pulls out has Axel crashing over the edge with a desperate sob mere seconds after, thighs shaking violently as he finally spills hot over Marluxia’s fist. It’s dizzying; he feels positively lightheaded, his orgasm consuming every last nerve in his body with fire for a few long, euphoric seconds before he’s collapsing into Marluxia’s arms in a sweaty, quivering heap.

“I’ve got you,” Marluxia says in his ear as Axel whimpers into his neck, and his voice uncharacteristically soft as Saïx gently lifts Axel’s hips and pulls out. There’s another hand stroking his hair and a subtle flurry of movement around him, but Axel’s still too buzzed to process anything properly. “You’re okay.”

“Axel,” someone gently turns his head for him and Axel blinks a few times before he focuses on Lexaeus smiling warmly at him. “Here.”

Lexaeus presses a water bottle to his lips and Axel drinks gratefully, the cool water soothing the burn in his throat as Zexion gently cleans his thighs with a damp rag. They all expect the tears when they finally come, and Xaldin’s strong arms are around him before Axel can even understand why he’s crying. “You did so good, Axel,” he mumbles. “An irreplaceable member, as always.”

Axel vaguely registers someone putting a robe over his shoulders and softly kissing his hair as Xaldin lets him cry into his chest for what feels like hours, but in reality, is just about ten minutes. “What do you need, Lea?” Saïx asks, his eyes soft once again as he kneels beside Xaldin on the floor and gently wipes his tears away. “Does anything hurt?”

Axel doesn’t quite have his voice back yet but shakes his head anyways, sniffling and reaching for Saïx. Xaldin lets him go without complaint, and Saïx hugs Axel close before softly kissing his lips. “Xemnas’s running you a bath. Do you need anything else first?”

“Hungry…” Axel finds the voice to say, earning several laughs.

“I’ll fix him something,” Xigbar smiles before disappearing into the kitchen, and Demyx teasingly shakes his head. 

“I don’t know how he still has room…”

Xemnas comes back downstairs after another few minutes, but the bath ends up turning cold as Axel eats his snack with a blanket around his shoulders and a soothing hand in his hair. It always takes him a little while to bounce back from being _used_ like this, regardless of how much he loves it, but Demyx tells Axel a few jokes to lighten the mood while Xigbar leads the others in their usual shenanigans until Axel starts to almost feel like a person again.

It’s nice, nights like this. Despite what they do— no, _especially_ because of what they do, his fellow members never let him forget for a second how valued he truly is, regardless of the fact that they lack hearts.

It’s late by the time Saïx finally carries him to the bathroom, ignoring his insistence that he’s just fine walking now. He sets Axel down on the counter before draining the tub and turning the spicket back on, standing between the younger’s thighs and kissing him slowly while it refills. “You’re not just a cum dumpster,” he whispers against his lips, rubbing gentle circles into his palm with his thumb. “I worry about you forgetting that.”

“I know I’m not,” Axel softly reassures him, closing his eyes as Saïx kisses his nose. “I matter to you.”

“You’re right,” Saïx kisses him. “You do.” 

And on nights like this, that’s all Axel needs.

 


End file.
